Gel electrophoresis is a standard tool of molecular biologists and biochemists in their continuing study of biomolecules. The ability to separate biomolecules (e.g., DNA, RNA and protein) by molecular weight or electronic charge has resulted in numerous advances in medicine. As a result of the widespread usage of gel electrophoresis, secondary schools (e.g., High Schools) are now incorporating the theory and process of gel electrophoresis into their respective curriculums. In fact, some states are now requiring the theory and application of gel electrophoresis to be part of the school curriculum.
Although gel electrophoresis has become standard analytical tool, hands-on training of individuals (such as on the secondary education level) is not feasible due in part to the prohibitive costs associated with the gel electrophoresis equipment. The preparation and use of actual gels is also laborious which does not facilitate widespread training. Pre-made gels are another option. However, costs for pre-made gels can be prohibitive. Available gel electrophoresis kits that use agarose gels are fragile, expensive and can only be used once. Thus, conventional gels are not suitable for the widespread instruction of individuals.
According, there is a need in the art for training aids to instruct individuals on gel electrophoresis while avoiding the time consuming preparation and costs associated with the use of actual gels. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a reusable, training aid that is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture to facilitate widespread training of individuals.